Why do I care?
by nisakeehl
Summary: Back when England is a pirate. England goes on adventures with America. He finds out something about himself.  Pirate!England Kid!America  I SUCK AT SUMMERIES! Finished
1. On the sea

Everything has been figured out, except how to live.

~ Jean- Paul Starte

I looked out the window of the ship, thinking of many things. My life, my country… and America. I wondered how he was doing. This was the first time I'd left him alone by himself. When my queen contacted me about another journey… I had no idea what to think. I remember her asking if I knew how to be a pirate. I had laughed at her, and then did what she asked. At the time America was still very small, so I waited another year before leaving to go pirating.

"Captain, we have a Spanish ship approaching." One of my men said from the doorway, I got up brushing myself off. I flashed a quick quirky grin, and grabbed my sword. This was going to be fun.

"You damn bastard! Let me go!" Spain howled in defeat. At the moment he was tied up to one of the ship's poles. I rolled my eyes, brushing off dry blood. Defeating Spain was fairly easy; I was lucky that frog France wasn't there.

"Shut up." I drawled, slightly annoyed, and pointed the tip of my sword at his throat. He glared at me, but didn't dare respond.

"Hey Captain, what are we going to do with him?" my right hand man asked confused. I thought for a moment, wondering if I should just drop him off at a random island. I shrugged, my shoulders relaxing.

"We'll just make him cook." He smiled, looking grateful to taste something other than my disgusting food.

"What?" Spain asked furiously, turning bright red. I glanced back at him, and frowned.

"Would you rather die? I heard your raising a little country right now. Would you just like to leave him defenseless?" I asked cruelly. An image of America flashed in my mind, but I tried to ignore it. I was a fuggin pirate. Pirates were not regretful

"Shut up and leave Romano out of this." He growled, and glared at me hatefully. That night all I could see was his horrified eyes when I mentioned Romano.

The next week

So far we had plundered most of Spain's ships, and one of France's. The damn bastard had gotten stronger. Spain had started working in the kitchen, and though I'd never say it; his food was so much better than mine.

"Captain! It's one of France's ships!" one of crewmates hollered from the deck. I quickly stood up, and grabbed my best sword. I smirked quickly, knowing for sure I was going to win. The fight turned out to be very hard, and two men ended up dying.

"Sir! France is on that ship!" my right hand man called to me. I was currently locked in a battle with some idiot, and hearing that, I quickly disarmed him and shoved my sword through his chest. Blood splattered all over me, but I didn't notice. I ran up to the top deck, and looked at France's deck. As sure as he said it, France stood there grinning mechanically. He caught sight of me, and laughed loudly. I clashed my teeth together, already getting pissed off.

"Oi! I see little England! Ohonhonhonhon!" he laughed, and smirked at me. I grimaced, and pulled out my sword. It gleamed with shine, and wet blood. His eyes narrowed, and he pulled his out as well. I grinned crazily, and launched myself at him. Taking him by surprise, I quickly ducked, knowing he would swing at me. I tackled his legs, and he fell over.

"Bloody-!" but finished. I was on top of him, and pointing my sword at his throat. He looked down, and blushed.

"FUDGING (my mom just happened to read THAT line… T.T) pervert!" I gasped scrunching my nose, and jerked his head up to meet my eyes. He grimaced at me with hatred. All of a sudden his eyes lit up. Taking that as a cue, I ducked just as a sword swung at where my head was. I kicked back, and somehow was able to defend myself. It was Spain. He had a crazy look in his eyes, and swung at me again. I ducked, and ran past him. Knowing I was outnumbered, I jumped tried jumping back on my ship. Before that though, I noticed something next to my flag. It was a small doll with brown-blond hair and bright blue eyes.

"What the hell..?" I gasped. When realization hit, it was too late. France and Spain had already composed themselves, and grabbed my waist.

I looked back at the creepy doll, and with a chocked gasped, I realized I was looking at a replica America.

The hour of departure has arrived and we go our ways; I to die, and you to live. Which is better? Only God knows.

~ Socrates

The next week

After my pathetic capture, I was sent to work on cleaning. Apparently, it was 'funny' to call me 'the manly maid.' I mean like, where the hell did that one come..?

"Oi! England!" France called for the umpteenth time. I turned towards him scowling. "Get me another red wine!" he smirked.

"Fine." I muttered viciously.

"Fine, what?" he drawled, clearing enjoying this.

"FINE YOU IDIOT!" I screeched murderously. France narrowed his eyes at me, and waved his hand.

"Whatever. Try to control your PMSing." He grinned. I glared at him, holding back a very strong retort. I stomped off to the kitchen, feeling his eyes follow me.

"I hate him…" I muttered angrily. I still hadn't gotten over the creepy doll on my ship. I felt my face getting red, and my eyes glisten.

"Stop it." I growled, and lightly smacked myself. I grabbed the wine, and headed up back towards the deck.

"Finally!" I heard Francis groan. "There's no need to get all dressed up just for me." He said dramatically, but still smirking. He knew I hated this, and was absolutely terrified of his warning. My skin crawled with hatred. I slammed the bottle down, and gave him a dirty look. This went on for about another week.

Two weeks later

At this point I was starting to get nervous. Where were my men? Why weren't they trying to rescue me? I'm a bloody country, I know I'm valuable. For the next three days I started to get worried about America. Was he okay? Or had Spain already gotten to him? I really didn't want to find out.

I dreamed I was in a dessert. Only dressed in some loose brown pants. It was just me.. and America. I watched helplessly as he died slowly, not able to move, I could help him. Tears streamed down my face, and I watched as he breathed his last breath. The last thing I heard was,

"You weren't strong enough."

I quickly woke up, gasping for air. I was covered in sweat, and unsure of where I was. I looked around. Where the hell was I..? it looked like a storage room, but it tons of…. Dolls. Bloody hell. I quickly shut my eyes, not daring to look at them. As an hour passed, I couldn't take it anymore. I snapped them open, and focused on one of the dolls. I bit back a scream. They were everywhere. Dead, evil grins covering America… why? Where was I? In hell? Was this a punishment for losing. I sat in there sobbing quietly, and after an hour, I snapped. I jumped to my feet and screamed, sobbing loudly. If I was sober I would have smacked myself, but for some reason I felt like they were all real.

"Let me out!" I screeched, and pounded on the door. Feelings of fear coursed through me, and I sunk to the floor. I sat in there for about a day, and I was starting to feel hungry and thirsty. I was sure I was going to die in this pit. After an eternity, the locked door opened. I jumped up, and dashed to the opening.

"Well have you-"a voice came, and I bumped right into them. I addmeadiatly dashed past them. Seeing that I was still on France's ship. I desperately searched for a way off. I saw Spain staring me, mouth agape. I saw a small boat, and quickly jumped in it. I pulled out a sword I got from one of the dolls, and cut the ropes. I heard some angry yelling, and daggers whip past my ear.

"England!" France yelled angrily. He yelled a large gun in his hand, and my eyes widened in shock. I started rowing furiously, desperate to get away. I saw a ship with a British flag, and I started yelling happily, trying to get their attention. I saw my right hand man point at me excitedly, and point at me.

I laughed crazily, and yelled back at France and Spain, "Screw you idiots! Have fun dying!" right as my men reached me. I was helped aboard, and no one asked me why my eyes were poufy and red.

"Should we attack?" someone asked. I really wanted to say yes, but we had to quickly get to America before they did.

"Head west!" I called, and grinned at France. I quickly flipped him off, and joined my crew. I laughed the whole way there.


	2. Going to America

**Hey again! Second chapter! HURRAY! so anywho, I have a little contest for you! It just happens that one of the characters of hetalia has my real name! I am a girl; and she is a country! It is one of the country's real name. I'll give you a really good hint: Big Brother! MARRRYYYYY MEEEEEEE! (She's kinda creepy 0.0) and if you can quess, you'll be added into the story as a new OC!**

**Afly: Nisa doesn't own hetalia...**

**Nisa: WWWHHHHYYYY?**

Freedom is never voluntarily given by the oppressor; it must be demanded by the oppressed.

~ Martin Luther King Jr.

Getting rescued away from that hell ship was like winning tons of money. That night we celebrated, and after a while, I forgot about the creepy closet. We sailed from night till day, heading towards America. Mt heart skipped a beat when we finally saw Canada.

"Captain, we'll be there in a couple of days." A crew mate said from the doorway.

"Good." I grinned, relieved. Hopefully Spain hadn't gotten there yet. I tried to remember where the small cottage was, but I couldn't remember. That night I dreamed of America. At least it was a happy dream.

The next afternoon

Finally our ship landed on one of America's small ports. Actually, I was impressed he actually had one. I got off eagerly, not even helping the men unload the old supplies.

"Captain! Where are you going?" someone asked. I just waved my hand, and said,

"Somewhere! I'll be back tonight!" and dashed off towards what I hoped was the small house.

Somewhere In the middle of no where

"AMER-ICAAAA!" I called for the tenth time. I was starting to get worried. I saw a small flash of red, and quickly turned, drawing out my sword.

"Hello?" I asked in a suspicious tone.

"ENGWAND!" I voice cried from behind me. I had little time to compose myself before he dashed into my back, pushing me to the ground. I struggled to get my head out of the dirt, and finally turned to a little boy with brown-blonde hair and shining sky blue eyes. He buried his head in my chest, and squeezed me.

"America." I squeezed out. "I can't breathe." He looked back up at me, and laughed, loosening his arms.

"You've gotten stronger." I laughed, and ruffled his hair. America went back to squeezing.

We sat in the grass for a while, talking about random stuff, like the clouds and the summer wild flowers. When we actually stood up, I realized he had gotten a lot bigger. He had shedded his white nightgown for a red shirt and baggy brown pants. He was about the height of my middle chest, which I noted grimly. He was growing like mad. Forget me holding him, he was probably far too heavy.

"You've gotten so much taller." I mused aloud, and America grinned. (For all of you that don't know that America's real name is Alfred, and England's name is Arthur, then please don't get confused. I will be calling Alfred Alfy and England Iggy.)

"Are you gonna stay?" Alfred asked grinning, hope shining in his face.

"Actually, I wanted to see if you wanted to come with me this time." I said softly. His eyes lit up, and he bounced.

"Yes yes yes!" Alfred hollered, and threw himself into me. I smiled softly, and hugged back.

"Do I get to be a pirate? Can I have my own sword? Is it fun?" he said, bombing me with questions.

"Yes, no, and yes." I grinned. He pouted, but addmeadiatly brightened. He jumped, and took off in some random direction.

"America, where-?" I started. I just shook my head, and dashed after him. Finally we came to a small cottage with a couple of chickens and wild flowers. He spread his arms out, as if saying 'look at my house! It's great!' He turned back to look at me, and took my hand. He dragged me inside, chirping nonstop about what he had done to it. We walked in, and I was addmeadiatly impressed. He had done stuff to it. He had painted the walls cream, and polished the wooden floors.

"This is nice." I complimented. He turned back to me, and let off a huge million dollar smile.

"Thanks Iggy!" he giggled, and took my hand again, dragging me to other parts.

Later that evening

After an hour of catching up, I decided to head back to the ship.

"Hey America. You wanna go to the ship? Or do you want to stay here tonight?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Let's go to the ship!" he cried happily, and dashed past me, and out the door.

"America! Wait!" I called exasperated.

At the ship

At the ship America met all my crew mates (though he was slightly shy at first) but in the end of the night, they were all joking and laughing like old friends. I noticed America start to get tired because he rubbed his eyes, and did that half yawn thing. I rescued him from some joking crew mates, and led him below deck to my cabin.

"Are you tired?" I asked him, even though he would probably say no. To my surprise though. He said,

"Yeah. Can I just sleep here with you tonight?" he pleaded, and yawned. I patted his head and smiled.

"Sure." I relented. I hadn't seen him in a while anyway. I'd just have to give him a cabin after we set sail. He snuggled up to me, (SMALL TINY INTURUPTION: D'AWWWWWWW! :3 Sorry…..) and quickly fell asleep against my arm. I set him down, wondering if I could still go back upstairs. I tried getting up, but he quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me back down. I laughed slightly, and started taking off my clothes so I could change. Once I did, I laid down next to him. He curled up next to me and started snoring softly. This was a trip I'd never forget.

Adventure is just bad planning.

~ Roald Amundsen

The next few days

For the next few days I showed Alfred the ship, how to do things, and even how to use a sword (just in case he was attacked.)

"Captain! We've caught of another ship!" my right hand man (ya know what, his name is Damon now) I nodded, and then dashed past him to get to Alfred.

"America!" I called, and spotted him talking happily to another one of the cabin boys. He looked up at me surprised, then smiled and waved. He ran over to me, still grinning.

"What is it?" he asked. I patted his head.

"We're under attack, so you and the other boys need to get downstairs to a locked cabin." I explained quickly. I made the signal to the boys, and they dashed down the stairs.

"But I wanna fight!" America protested. I huffed, knowing this was going to happen.

"Maybe another time. This is dangerous, so until you have more training, I can't let you." I said gently. He pouted, but obeyed. At the last minute he turned around, smiled, and cried joyously,

"Go England!"

**Remember to comment or favorite!**


	3. A lost girl

**IM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME THIS LONG TO UPLOAD! D: I've been grounded and I just got my ears peirced... XD so I really didn't sleep at all... I'm sorry this chapter is so short... I had a really bad writing block. Anywho, enjoy!**

**Iggy: Nisa doesn't own Hetalia... *bites into scone***

**Alfy: BUT IT WOULD BE AWESOME IF SHE DID! :D**

You may have to fight a battle more than once to win it.

~ Margaret Thatcher

The battle was fairly easy, but when one person even looked down the stairs, they got a knife in their back. No one important was on the ship, so we just captured some men, and stole all their goods of course. The minute the battle ended I wanted to see America. I first checked on my crew and then ran downstairs. I let out the other cabin boys, and looked around for Alfred. I saw him sitting in a corner with another boy. Alfred seemed fine, but the other one didn't. He seemed to be having some sort of panic attack. I quickly walked up to them.

"America, is everything okay..?" I asked, unsure of how to approach this. He just nodded and looked at the other boy again. I bent down on my knees and looked into the kid's brown eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. The kid's eyes filled with tears. America quickly brushed them away. The gesture was strange, and I had no idea what was going on. I stood back up and held out my hand to both of them. In one hand America took mine, and in another took the child's. I led them out of the room and into mine. They sat down again. I cleared my throat looking pointedly at Alfred. He understood, and started explaining,

"This is Stefan. He's new. He's never been in a battle before, so he was kinda afraid. The other guys were picking on him, so I decided to help him out." I just nodded; slightly proud Alfred had stood up for him.

"Well the battle is over, so if you want, we can drop you off on the next stop." I coughed. I felt Stefan stiffen, and he finally burst out,

"No! Please, I have to find her first!" I looked at him curiously, and so did Alfred.

"Who are you looking for..?" America asked interested. All of a sudden the boy looked uncomfortable.

"My sister. She's on one of Spain's boats pretending to be a pirate." He mumbled. I looked away; already this was a lost cause. I looked back when I felt small tug on my trousers. America was looking up at me with pleading eyes, and my heart went out to him. America was so sweet; I couldn't help but be proud.

"What does she look like?" I sighed, and relented. Stefan's eyes perked up to mine, and I saw pure hope.

"She has black hair, and nice brown eyes." He sighed, swinging his legs. "She's tall, nice, funny, skinny, and has a little tattoo of a flower…" his eyes grew misty with the memory, and Stefan sighed dizzily. I frowned inwardly, knowing Spain had a lot of women that were exactly like this.

"We'll try our hardest." I said at last, and patted his head.

"Thanks Captain!" Stefan cried, and ran promptly from the room. America jumped into my lap, and started talking about how he would save this girl; and make them happy again. I on the other hand, was thinking to myself grimly. Spain was not a man to take women captive, and certainly not one with a child.

"Are you even listening Iggy?" America asked impatiently. I looked down at him amused, and ruffled his windblown hair.

"Of course I am." I smiled. He got off of my lap, and headed towards the door.

"I'm going to play with the other boys!" He called back, and raced back upstairs. I chuckled to myself, and went back to my work, thoughts swirling in my head. At eleven o'clock America finally came downstairs sleepily, demanding England go to bed with him. That night I dreamt of flying chocolate girls, and a green glass sea.

**Remember to comment and favorite!**


	4. England's land

**Mk, so someone won the contest, and if anyone was wondering, it's Russia's creepy little sister Natalia. I was kinda weirded out when I my friend told me that we had the same names... Soooooo enjoy!**

**Spain: Nisa doesn't own Hetalia *glomps Ramano***

**Nisa: *sobs in corner***

And we should consider every day lost on which we have not danced at least once. And we should call every truth false which was not accompanied by at least one laugh.

~ Frederic Nietzsche

After the past few days, people started to get irritated. Sure, it was fun being a pirate, but only if you actually got to fight in a battle. I had been starting to train America, but I could only handle so much. The queen was demanding more supplies, and France was getting even stronger. I could tell they were looking for me. That night, to get everyone's spirits up, America 'decided' to throw a party randomly.

I had come up deck to find people dancing, drinking beer, and laughing like crazy people. I couldn't believe it. With my mouth agape, I scanned my eyes around the boat. My eyes landed on a giggling, laughing America. The headache I had had deepened, and I shut my eyes irately. Did America have to throw a party at random? I stomped up to the boy, eyes narrowed.

"Hm-hm." I muttered ticked and watched with slight amusement as America's shy eyes met mine. He quickly jumped up, and crossed his feet nervously, head bent.

"So America, what is all of this?" I asked, bemused. His head shot up and he got some strange goofy grin.

"A party Iggy!" he said cheekily. I frowned, trying to act serious.

"I can see that." I retorted sternly. America's face fell again.

"It's just that I knew everyone was bored, and-"he stuttered, but I stopped him by patting his back.

"Next time just ask for my permission." I sighed. I scolded myself for going soft on him, but I couldn't bear to see him upset.

Later that night I stayed upstairs and actually had a nice time. Sure I did get drunk and lost half of my clothes, but hey, I was a pirate. At about one in the morning I stumbled downstairs to my room. I found America curled up on my bed, sound asleep. Even in my drunken state, my heart fluttered. Why the hell did he have to be so damn cute?

The next morning was a blur of painful hangover headaches and to top it off, a Spanish ship to attack us at random. I felt guilty for not looking for Stefan's older sister, but the battle was too thick. I felt even worse when I saw a flash of diminishing hope in Stefan's eyes. He knew we hadn't found her.

"Hey Iggy!" America called from the door to my room. I got up and opened it, America hurling himself into me. I ruffled his hair, and gently pulled him off.

"Yes America?" I asked, waiting for his response.

"Were passing you!" he laughed. I looked outside quickly, not sure what he meant. I saw a hazy blur of land and addmeadiatly knew what he meant.

"You're right." I laughed, and pulled him back into a hug.

"Are we going to stop at your place?" he asked, hope shining in his eyes. Alfred had never seen England's land before. I nodded once, and laughed silently when America started rejoicing to himself.

For the next couple of hours I instructed the crew what to plan to unload, and what supplies we needed. Finally I heard a familiar cry of, 'we're almost there!' America barreled into me, and looked up at me. His eyes were happy, and care free, and cried,

"I can't wait!"

**Remeber to comment and favorite! :D**


	5. Xavier Gregory Mason

**Hey~! XD So here I am, feeling bad for not updating this for a while... I really REALLY really tried to make this chapter longer! (Stupid school..) So anywho, DominiqueChevalier guessed my name XD It's Natalia if anyone was wondering... So she got an OC (which I included in this chapter) So cha... ENJOY~! :D **

**GilGil- Nisa does not own hetalia ;~;**

**Nisa: D; *death***

I'm sorry I'm not stronger.  
>I'm sorry I couldn't last longer.<br>I'm sorry I'm weak.  
>I'm sorry I've reached the peak.<br>I'm sorry that I hurt so much.  
>I'm sorry for using you as a crutch.<br>I'm sorry for everything.  
>and now, I can hear angels sing<p>

~ Allie Simons

The next few days were pure adventure as America dragged me around everywhere. We ran into a couple people that I knew, and each time I had to remind America British people weren't aliens.

"IGGY! I WANT IIITTTTTT~!" America cried, pointing at a little bear. I rolled my eyes, but handed the money to the man. All of a sudden I felt a rough grab, and the money was gone. I whipped around quickly, and pulled out my sword. I saw a flash of brown, and a young man dashing off. America growled and ran after the man. I quickly followed in pursuit, while yelling,

"DAMMIT AMERICA! STOP RUNNING!" but apparently America really wanted to get that bear. I finally caught up to him, but he had already tackled the man. I pulled Alfred off and grabbed the man by his shirt.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" the man screeched in a high toned voice. I would've been surprised if I wasn't so angry.

"The man who you stole from." I said grimly, and ripped the pieces of gold from his hand. He looked up at me, fear clearly in his large brown eyes. I took a pause to look at the man clearly. He was young, a small scar on his right cheek, a spray of freckles, and lithe. He stared at me curiously, and I could tell he was judging me as well.

"About that, I didn't mean it." He laughed nervously, trying to squirm from my tight grasp. I rolled my eyes, wondering what to do with him. My policy was if a man stole from me; he died. Something about killing a young man –and in front of America- seemed wrong. I sighed, and pulled him up. I still didn't let go, but asked,

"What's your name kid?" His eyes went clear with relief, and I felt his shoulders sag with released tension.

"X-xavier Gregory Mason, sir." He stuttered. He sounded nervous, like he was telling a lie. I didn't know why he didn't tell me his real name, but I could respect that he wanted to keep it a secret. It was a smart thing to do. I pondered, thinking of what to do. Let him go, or make him work for me…?

"Well Xavier. No man steals from me. My rule is if you steal from me, you have to work sixteen years under my rule." I said finally. Xavier stiffened, as he waited to hear my job. "I'm a pirate, so it might be rough. That's your punishment though. Be grateful I didn't kill you." For an odd reason his eyes lit up, and looked hopeful. Maybe he had always wanted to be a pirate; I really didn't care.

"Yes sir, or, err Captain!" he squeaked. For the rest of the day I showed him around the ship. America looked a little put out that he didn't get the bear though.

A tramp, a gentleman, a poet, a dreamer, a lonely fellow, always hopeful of romance and adventure.

~ Charlie Chaplin

AlfredPOV

Alfred quickly found a friend in Xavier. He was very cunning, and always was able to show him sword tricks. In return, Alfred showed Xavier the best views, or the best hiding places.

"Hey, Xavier! Do you have a new sword trick for me today~?" I asked excitedly. I decided last night I had two bestest friends. Iggy and now Xavier. He looked up at me, his short brown hair swaying in the wind. I was always surprised at how feminine he looked; Iggy scolded me about being judgey when I told him. He grinned, standing up from his work.

"Just one for today; I've got a lot to do today." and pulled out his small sword. I pulled out my knife, and waited eagerly for him to begin. He jabbed at the air, and twisted it weirdly, flipping it as he demonstrated. I watched as he continued, staring in amazement at the graceful hands and blade, flipping and jabbing. I tried, my chest puffed in pride. I stopped when he started clapping, and slapped me good-naturally on my back.

"Was it good?" I asked hopefully, waiting for his response. He smiled, and ruffled my hair.

"It was wonderful. Good job~!" I couldn't wait till tomorrow so he could show me more.

-Back to Iggy-

I was glad that I had met Xavier. He was a great swordsman, witty, and has even invented something on the ship. The only thing that slightly bothered me was his quick temper. One day; after a week of him being here; a man asked why he looked so feminine. He addmeadiatly turned bright red, and by the time we had gotten him to stop; the man had lost two fingers. Most of my men insisted we drown him as a punishment, or take him to a foreign jail. One guy even went as far as suggesting we make him dress as a maid and serve us for two months. The punishment I eventually came up with wasn't that bad. He just had to cook for two weeks. He apologized after that; promising to never do that again. I just advised him to use anger in battle.

"Captain! We just spotted a French ship, and it's a large one!" Damon called from above. While I was running upstairs, I saw Alfred with Stefan. I tried to remember to look out for his sister.

"Captain Kirkland!" Xavier called from the deck. I twirled around waiting for him to respond.

"What should I do?" he called, and I could tell he was itching to get into the battle.

"Fight of course!" I called back in a retort, and grinned at him. He saluted, and brought out his sword. I didn't see him for the rest of the battle. Battle cries and yells erupted, and I dashed into the thick of it, hoping to catch a glace of Francis –France.- Suddenly Damon was at my side, and gasped out,

"Xavier has spotted France. He's over there; on the deck." He pointed to it, and I grinned sadistically, planning my attack. Right now he was busy with Xavier, but no matter what, he couldn't shake him off. I would have grinned in approval, but I was too busy making my way towards them. Before I got to them, I hear Xavier bellow a victorious laugh, and I saw France fall to the ground, thoroughly defeated. The battle was over in a matter of seconds, French men escaping back to their ships.

My men started rolling cannons, and before the French ships could escape; we sunk them. I watched satisfied as France's face slowly fell into a horrified expression. No one knew he was captured; and there was no one left to warn Spain. We had won the battle.

I walked up to Xavier, where men were clapping his back, grinning like a bunch of kids. I slapped his back, and shook his hand.

"You beat France." I said simply, too happy to put into words. He nodded, his eyes shining, his chest puffed out with pride. I didn't see him for the rest of the night.

Seeing a French bastard tied up and deathly pale was like Christmas for me. The minute I found him tied up, I dragged him to a closet, and locked him in there. I couldn't wait to stop at Ireland to get him a maid outfit.

"Iggy~!" a voice called joyously from behind. I mentally slapped myself for not checking on America sooner. I turned around as he barreled into me, squeezing me into a hug. I hugged back, ruffling his hair a bit.

"We won!" he cried, and gave me a high five. I grinned, and bent down to his level.

"Do you know what this means?" I asked, watching his eyes light up.

"A party!" he cried, and threw his hands into the air. "I'm gonna start planning. See ya later Iggy!" and took off. I rolled my eyes, and stood up.

Later that night was a blur. I remember getting drunk, and making out with some random maid. I also remember laughing with Xavier, as he told me stories of his prissy life before this. I was defentaltly glad I had met him.

XavierPOV

My life was (is) complicated. Maybe I'll just start with the fact that my younger brother left our Noble house to become a pirate. I could see why. Meeting Arthur Kirkland started my long quest to find my brother. There was just one problem when I left my house. I was a woman. Yup, some of you may be gaping, or some of you smart people may be not surprised. My name is (was) Alexandra Nightgale. I'm twenty years old, with a very small and lithe body. It sorta helps being a man when your voice is deep and your breasts are the size of a baby mouse. Leaving my house was easy; surviving on the streets wasn't. I had heard from former friends about women who go on pirates ships. Death, raping, abusive behavior~ all the normal stuff. Actually, I think I would have been fine on this ship.

"Hey Xavier~!" a small voice called. It was probably Alfred. The minute I saw him I really really wanted to hug and squeal over him; but that would have given me away. Either that, or be considered a pedophile. I quickly turned around, and smiled at him.

"Hey Alfred. What up?" I asked, smiling.

"Do you have a new trick to show meee…?" he asked, hope filling his eyes. I sighed inwardly. I still had a lot of work to do.

"Just one for today." I smiled, and brought out my blade. I watched Alfred's really cute reaction as he stared in wonder at my little trick. He tried it, and even though he was failing miserably; he looked adorable. A small laugh escaped my lips. I froze, hoping he didn't notice. He did. Dammit…! I patted his back, trying to relive the tension.

"Was it good?" he asked eagerly. I slowly relaxed, thankful he didn't notice my moment of girliness.

"It was great!" I grinned, and watched as he dashed of; obviously to show Arthur.

When I captured France, so many things were running through my head. What if he knew my brother? What if he was here…? When he was tied up I made sure to remember to talk to him tomorrow. The only problem was that I would have to reveal my secret. He would totally tell Arthur… I would be ruined. The only way was to promise the bastard something in return. There was only one thing he could possibly want. To be free and escape. Would I really have to betray Arthur..? I would have to consider my other possibilities. One thing was sure though; my brother always came first, even if it meant betraying my friends.

That night I got everyone drunk. I slipped downstairs and into the closet. Before I could, a hand grabbed my wrist. I froze preparing to attack.

"Xavier..? What are you doing?" It was Alfred.

**DUHDUHDUHHHHH XD Soooo yeah.. I have no idea what to do now... I just wanted France in a maid outfit... X3 See u guys nect chapter! REMEMBER TO COMMENT/REVIEW AND FAVORITE! **

**Iggy: Nisa does not own hetalia *pets cat***

**Nisa: WWWHHHHHYYYYY~?**


	6. The French Maid

**Hiya! So anywho, here I am with another chapter~! I did try to make this one long (ish) too. YUSH YOU DO GET FRANCE IN A MAID OUTFIT! :D I have nothing else to say~**

**France: Nisa does not own hetalia~ Ohonhonhonhohnhohnhon~**

**Iggy: Stupid bloody frog...**

Three can keep a secret, if two of them are dead.

~ Benjamin Franklin

XavierPOV 

Shit… I cursed to myself mentally. What was Alfred doing here? I looked around quickly, hoping no one else saw me. My heart fluttered fast, and I prayed to God I could find a way to get rid of the little boy without killing him.

"Oh, hey Alfred. What's wrong?" I stuttered out nervously, thoughts running through my head like bullets. He glared at me, and slowly let my wrist go. I could tell he was wary; not sure of what I was going to do now that he had caught me.

"What are you doing?" he asked again, more firmly. He slowly edged himself between me and the door. He shut it firmly behind him.

"Getting…beer..?" I asked, hopeful he had bought it. Maybe if I acted like I was drunk he would forget all about it.

"The beer is on deck." He said suspiciously, cute eyes narrowed. He crossed his arms, waiting for me to continue. I froze, wondering what else I could come up with.

"Did I say beer? Oh god... I'm so drunk. I meant the wine!" I chuckled, and patted his head. He continued to glare at me, but after a long pause decided to trust me. My heart twisted as I thought of what I had done. I had lied to an innocent little boy. I was even thinking about killing him.

"Just to tell you the prisoner is in there. Iggy would get really mad if he would have gotten loose." Alfred explained, pointing to the door.

"Well thank god you found me!" I cried, feeling fake. "That would've sucked if he had gotten out…" He nodded, and stepped away from the door.

"Oh! And just so you know, the wine is on deck too. See ya later Xavier!" he called, running away. I let out a sigh of relief. Thank the lord Alfred believed me… if he didn't… I didn't want to think about it. I stepped away from the door, when a small voice came from the door.

"Hvem er du smuk Lille dame? Hvorfor har du lyver for den lille dreng?" a voice purred from the door. I froze, and quickly walked away. Thank god I didn't know french...

AlfredPOV

Why had Xavier lied to me? It was obvious I wasn't stupid. I had seen Iggy drunk tons of times. I was afraid of what he was going to do to me, so I decided to pretend to believe him. I was tempted to tell Iggy, but he wasn't sober enough to take care of it. I knew France was a horrible man by what Iggy had told me. He probably wouldn't think twice about stealing me and my land. I had always wondered who the little boy with the violet eyes was next door. I had never asked England about him, thinking maybe he just lived nearby. He was really shy though. I crawled under the covers of England's bed, selling in his musty scent. I loved how he smelled of pine, and light jasmine tea.

A musky sigh woke me up later, and I sat up, rubbing my eyes. I opened them groggily, staring at a fuzzy Iggy.

"Engwand?" I asked, opening one eye. He gave me a little smile, and hugged me into his chest. I breathed in his scent, and snuggled into him. He pulled away, and gently laid me back down. I started dozing off and he started changing; untill finally he crawled into bed with me. I shoved myself into him, holding onto his t- shirt. We slept like that all night. Only until the next morning did I relize I didn't tell him about Xavier.

-Back to Iggy-

I –again- had a horible hangover. The minute we saw Ireland though, I addmeadiatly perked up. It did take us about another three hours to get to shore, and when we did, I ordered Xavier to stay with France.

"Hey Iggy, why are we looking for a girl outfit?" Afly asked, overly confused. He was tightly latched onto my hand, and glaring at everything. I think he felt a bit itimadated of everyone. Finally I saw a familliar cream house, and promptly dragged America to it. I knocked on the door, stepped back, and waited for the owner to answer. A woman about twenty years old with red- orange hair, vivid green eyes, and a spray of flreckles opened the door.

"My god.. Artie is that you?" she squealed, and launched herself into him. America hid behind Arthur, and was thouroughly shocked a random lady hugged Iggy.

"Ello' Ivy." I struggled out. She let go and peered behind me. "This is America. America, meet Ivy- or err Ireland." I said, not wanting to confuse the young boy. Addmeadiatly he dashed behind me, and whimpered,

"She's not going to hurt me..?" I laughed, and shaked my head. He shyly came out, and shook her hand. He was then crushed in a hug, while Ivy purred,

"My god! So your this cute little fellow Igster won't shut up about!" she coed kindly, and ruffled his hair. I rolled my eyes, as she led us inside. I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly, wondering how to ask Ivy if she had a maid outfit.

"So Iggy, how can I help you?" she asked, sitting down on a large plush chair. I sat down as well, pulling Afred into my lap.

"Engwand needs a maid outfit!" Alfred giggled, trying to sound proper –even if he still couldn't say my name properly.- Her eyes went wide, and narrowed on me.

"About that, it's for a friend of mine." I blushed, and tried not to sound awkward. She grinned slyly, and asked purring,

"For what friend? Is it someone I know...?" I shook my head quickly, not wanting to tell her it was for France. Surely she would get the wrong idea, and think we were... dating. She shrugged, and got up to look for one. After a moment she brought out a skimpy black little maid's dress, hat and all.

"Is this good?" she asked, flashing me a smile. I didn't want to know where she had gotten it.

"It's perfect." I coughed, and grabbed the lithe dress. After having tea, I ushered both me and a giggling America out of the house.

"Thanks Ivy! See you later!" I called back, and waved.

"By Iggy! Come back soon! Bíodh spraoi leis an fear rún!" She called cheekily. I rolled my eyes, and hurried off, dress in hand.

FrancePOV

The minute I heard faint breathing outside the door I knew the little girl was back. Last night I had been knocked out; therefore missing my chance to escape.

"Mon cheri'…?" I called out, purring. The young lady froze, and yanked open the door. She held a gun in one hand, and glaring at me suspiciously.

"How did you know?" she demanded, pointing it at me. I grinned lazily up at her, obviously acted perverted.

"Ah, Nuori nainen, en aina voi kertoa, kun kaunis nainen on lähellä!"

"Shut up." she growled, and kicked me in the face." I rubbed it, still radiating sexual tension. "I just have one question. Do you know a young man named Alexander Rupert Nightgale?" I rubbed my every growing bear, and thought for a moment. The name sounded slightly familiar. Oh well. If I told her I knew she would do anything to help me remember…

"Maybe. My memory is slightly blurry… maybe something to help…?" I asked, grinning.

"Freedo-""SEX!" She glared at me, starting to blush. I grinned lazily again, wondering if she would actually accommodate my wishes.

"Fuck no!" she spat, and grinded her boot into my face again.

"That's not very nice~" I complained, giving her the puppy eyes. She turned bright red, and pulled the gun to my face. My heart almost stopped, and I tensed. Was this girl really going to shoot me..?

"Do you recognize it or not?" she asked, taking the gun away. I finally was able to breathe a sigh of relief.

"I do; but I'm not willing to give away information freely. Since you refuse to release your sexual tension, I demand freedom." She sighed, and slumped against the wall. She rubbed her head, and started growling.

"Are you sure it has to be that? Nothing else?" she asked almost desperately. I nodded once, crossing my legs. "If you don't tell anyone I'm a female, and also give me information, I'll let you go." She said at last.

"All right. That sounds fair." I looked up to see a hand extended towards me, and I shook it.

"I'll get you out of here."

XavierPOV 

Making the deal with France made me feel antsy, like everyone could tell I was hiding something. I still had to figure out a way to keep Alfred quiet as well. I stood on deck, watching with dread as Arthur and Alfred got on. "I'll get you out of here." That's what I promised, so why do I think I should take it back?

-Back to Iggy-

That night after forcing France to wear the outfit; it was pretty quiet. I went to the bathroom, hoping to have a few moments to myself. Without thinking I opened one of the stalls to see a girl- wait, what? I looked up right to see Xavier's face as he (or was it actually she..?) scream. The only thing I could think of as I dashed out was her dick-less body.

"What the bloody hell is going on around here?"

**:3 Yurp so Iggy found out. If any of you peeps r afraid Iggy gonna end up with an OC ur wrong... I'm a pure USUKer! See you next chapter~!**

**Remember to review/comment and favorite! :D**


	7. The cat is out of the bag

**Ugggggg I hate school! Just cause you get ONE C doesn't mean suddenly I can't work on my book... So I had to type it secretly on my IPad. Sorry if there are mistakes; I hate typing on the IPad. I might not be able to update in a while, but keep a look out! Also, for next chapter, send quesions for France, Spain, Iggy, and Alfy! SO HURRY UP AT PM ME! Anywho, let the story begin~**

**Italy: Nisa-chan does not own Hetalia! Ve~!**

Victory goes to the player who makes the next-to-last mistake.

~ Savielly Grigorievitch Tartakower

That was not supposed to happen. It most definitely was not. Seeing Xavier... Or was that even her real name? I had no idea what was true or false now. I felt gazes burn into my backside as I rushed up deck, and to the confinements of my room. I sat down dizzily, thoughts running in my hand. It's not like I could abandon her; I was a gentleman. Especially if she was from my land. If she was, I would have to turn around this ship and go back to Britain. Then I would take her back to her noble home and receive any type of grief from her father. Oh god... What was I supposed to do now? I was so blind, now thinking about her doe eyes and silky hair... How could I think she was a man? The door opened, and my heart stopped.

"Captain? Can I at least explain?"

XavierPOV

Letting Arthur see me was not part of the plan. I was screwed the moment I made the agreement with Francis. Was this god's punishment for betraying him? I buried my head into my head, groaning. Why the hell did that have to happen to me? I got up shakily, thinking about how I should approach this. What if he made me be a maid...? Or what about a cook? Would he even go as far as killing me? I had no idea. One thing was for sure though. I would have to confront this like a man. I let my hair down, brown curls tumbling around my shoulders. I also got rid of the clothes concealing my breasts; and headed towards Arthur's cabin. I braced myself, head down. What if he yelled at me? Or what if he refused to talk to me? I pushed the door open, and let out a huge sigh.

"Captain? Can I at least explain?"

FrancePOV

The minute I heard the young lady scream, I knew the deal was off. I sighed to myself, handing another man a beer. I wore a skimpy maid outfit, and I was actually enjoying all the entente on and the blushes received from England. If I wasn't at war with him, and he wasn't so loud; I might actually like him. I shrugged; knowing that in a few months Spain would actually remember me and search for me. I just hoped Canada was okay. Really, England was so dense. Did he actually believe all of that land belonged to Alfred? He would already have been full grown. Oh well. That just meant England would never take my cute little boy away from me.

My skirts swished as I slowly walked down to his cabin, planning to pretend to give him wine when I really just wanted to see the girl. She was probably beautiful when not dressed as a man. I walked in to the room, meeting the surprised brown eyes of the young woman. England hissed in annoyance.

"Yes Francis? Did you need something?" and glared at me again. His eyebrows twitched, and I could tell he was trying not to blush or turn red.

"I just came to bring you too some red wine." lips curled into a small smirk. I looked the girl over, thinking about how nic- and a pillow hit my face. I spluttered, looking at my attacker. The young lady was now aiming a book at my head.

"Put down the wine and leave." she said deadly calm. I could tell she was trying hard not to chop off my head. I laughed nervously, and set the bottle and two cups down. She smirked at me, looking over my outfit.

"Like what you see, Mon Cherie'?" I said cheekily, striking a ridiculous pose. England growled in annoyance and brought out his sword.

"Leave. Now." I shook my head dramatically, and sighed.

"Will no one ever appreciate this beauty?" but left after the girl brought out her gun. I shut the door, sighing. What a dramatic day.

-Back to Iggy-

For about the next five hours I let Xavier (I learned it was actually Alexandra) tell me her long and dramatic tale. She was searching for her younger brother who had left at a young age of thirteen to become a pirate. Her parents had been devastated, and therefore put a tight leash on Alexandra. She had lost a lot of her freedom and friends, and two years ago she swore to find him and bring him home. She had left when she turned eighteen, and having a manly figure, decided to pretend to be one. Apparently living in the streets was very hard (this explained why she had stollen my gold.) Her going on my ship made everything easier. She enjoyed it, and actually would have stayed here even if her brother was not missing. She admitted that in desperation she had talked to France ( I was very upset about that.)

"- and so here I am, talking to you about my grand adventures as a female pirate." she finished, and folded her hands. "What do you plan on doing to me?" she asked finally. Truthfully, I didn't know. I felt bad for her and her family's problem, so I really couldn't take her back home. It was also a lost cause with her brother. He may be dead, not want to be found, or had changed his name; which was very likely. I didn't say this to her, in fear of upsetting her. Now that I knew she was a woman though, I couldn't let her fight anymore. What if she got hurt? It would be my fault, and against my code. I really didn't even approve Ireland fighting.

"I don't know." I said truthfully, eyebrows furrowed. She frowned and rubbed her head.

"You won't take me back home though, right?" she replied nervously. I shook my head, and fell on the bed. She allowed herself to giggle as I cracked a small smile. Now there were only two people who get a true smile out of me.

"I promise not to tell anyone." I said finally. She quickly gave me a hug, and then bent her head, trying to hide her blush. I pretended not to notice.

"Thanks Arthur." she sighed, and forced herself to get up. I need to go back to work. If you see Alfred, can you tell him to see me? I want to tell him." I nodded, and she very quickly opened the door, punching France who apparently was listening.

"Excuse me, Ma'am." Alexandra sneered, and brushed by. I was left laughing at a bewildered France, tears in my eyes.

AlexandraPOV

Telling Arthur was a huge relief. Now I could walk freely without feeling guilty. France was bothering me though. I would rather not get raped by him. Especially not him. I felt eyes bore into my back as I worked, all of the, probably what had happened to me. The man who called me a woman just smirked happily. The only thing left to do was confront Alfred. I felt really guilty about lying to him, and wanted to make amends. It was about an hour or so till I heard a familiar call of "Xavier!" before a little bullet crashed into me. Confused blue eyes met mine as I smiled shyly. His mouth turned into a little O of surprise as he quickly let go.

"I'm sorry!" he cried, and blushed; I ruffled his hair, and just smiled a little sadly.

"It's okay Alfred. It is me." he stared at me, trying to process what I had uttered.

"What...?" he drawled perplexed. I motioned him to follow me as he did,still confused.

"I need to tell you something..."

**I love Afly, I really do. XD So please, comment/review and favorite! Also, send me questions to ask Iggy, Spain, France, and Alfy! :D Cause that will be the next chapter~**

**Iggy: Nisa doesn't own hetalia *pets eyebrows***


	8. What do I do now?

**Mk, so I haven't recieved enough question yet to make a chapter *sadness* but this chapter TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE! A lot of research, drama, etc. So PLEASE remeber to send me a question for anyone~! I... am... so... tired...now... *death***

**Germany: Nisa doesn't own Hetalia *seriousness***

**Nisa: *sobs in corner***

You come to love not by finding the perfect person, but by seeing an imperfect person perfectly.

~ Sam Keen

"So you're really a girl?" Alfred asked eagerly, wanting to hear more of my story. I smiled, and patted down my hair.

"You've got it." and ruffled his golden hair a bit. He frowned suddenly, and I wondered what he could possibly be thinking. I waited impatiently, watching his cheeks flush as he thought of something. I grinned to myself. He paused, and opened his mouth to speak.

"Will you still be able to fight?" The question caught me off guard, and for a moment; I just sat there, mouth slightly open. I shook myself mentally, trying to relax. Of course I would be able to fight. Arthur never mentioned it, but I just took that as a signal of it being okay.

"Of course I will silly." I teased, but the bit of cold was now on my shoulder. I tried to get my happy-go lucky self-back; but it proved to be a bit hard. He got a worried expression, and I could tell he was struggling with the concept. Woman didn't fight battles.

"What if you get hurt..?" he asked, and I felt a bit touched that he actually cared. I pondered over the question, how to convince him I would be fine. I sighed quietly, and smothered down my unruly curls.

"I never have." I pointed out bluntly, hoping he would just give up and believe me. Of course, he took a moment to think about what I said. His eye brows were furrowed slightly, and he had a worried expression on his face. He stared at me, as if judging my current condition as a woman. He sighed suddenly, and said quietly,

"But now that everyone knows you're a woman it will be different." My cocked to the side slightly, wondering if I had heard him right. I would be perfectly fine; nothing was going to change.

"No it won't Alfred." I said gently, though a side of me was slightly annoyed with the boy. Of course it was nice for him to worry, but really, I could take care of myself. He stared stubbornly at me, chin thrusted out. I glared at him; feeling like this was going to become our first argument. To my surprise –and anger- he just rolled him eyes, got up, and left. I felt my cheeks heating up in anger, asking myself frustrated why he was acting like such a brat. Instead I stuck my tongue out at nothing, and began getting ready for tonight.

AlfredPOV 

For some reason I felt taller, older, and smarter. Also, I felt the need to be bratty. I dunno, the feeling was slightly pleasant. I also refused to give Iggy a hug. Like he sometimes said, we've got a new badass over here. He looked really hurt though so of course –as being a hero- I gave him a QUICK hug. Also, when we were raiding a small ship I actually stayed UPSTAIRS until Iggy yelled at me. I stayed there for about another minute though. I felt a little homesick though. I would have to talk to Engwand about it.

"Hey Alfred!" Stefan called from the stairs. Stefan was slightly older than me, so I tried to appear cool in front of him. I waved, and walked over to him.

"Hey Stefan. What's up?" I asked, trying to appear taller. Damn my shortness…

"Have you gotten taller?" he asked curiously. I shrugged, and suggested we go check in England's room. He had a long tall mirror that he would use to check his eyebrows, etc. I looked in the mirror, and too my amazement, Stefan was right.

"Wow! Stefan, I did get taller!" I said proudly. Now I was at least an inch taller than him. He frowned, mumbling about how it was impossible to grow that quickly. We joked about it until dinner.

-Back to Iggy-

That night Alexandra told the crew she was female. Yes it was dramatic, and yes, there was a lot of smirking involved. One man though, made everyone laugh. They yelled out in pure quietness,

"Thanks god! I thought I was turning gay!" after that there was no more silence, and I dismissed the crew back to their duties. I found her arguing- wait, was that America? I quickly walked over, wondering why in the world they could be arguing.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" I asked, coming up from behind America.

"Nothing." Alfred said, defiance flashing in his eyes. I rolled my own, knowing what was happening. I had dreaded this. It was the stage of…. Annoying little boy-ness. Alexandra shook her head, and gave me the I'll-tell-you-later glare. I almost was tempted to ask why she was giving me that look. Instead, I looked down- wait, was he taller…? Well the bloody twit was. I sighed, and decided to walk away from this battle. They could work it out without me supervising them. The minute I left I heard bickering. I wonder what they were even bickering about.

AlexandraPOV

There was something wrong with Alfred; I was sure of it. Why else would he be so damn annoying now? I had half the mind to go and talk to Arthur about it. That night I was surprised to hear a soft knock on my door. Thinking it was Alfred here to apologizing, I let them come in. Instead I was greeted with a bag over my head and a muzzled to keep me quiet. I struggled, kicked, and even tried to jam my elbow into my attacker.

"Stop struggling Senorita." A slightly accented voice came from behind. "I'd rather not have to sedate you." I hissed between my teeth, trying to think fast. Making my kidnapper think I had given up, I slumped against his shoulder. He hummed in approval, and when he let go of my hand, that's when I lashed out. The idiot had no idea who he was dealing with now. A pissed off, currently on her period, already annoyed young woman, aka the destruction of human kind. I quickly ripped off the bag and muzzle, and started throwing punches and kicks. Damn was the idiot fast though. It took a lot of coordination just to land a blow. Finally I was able to pull out my blade. He was screwed. I looked over the man, realizing this was an important captain Arthur had warned me about. Not wanting to get tricked, I addmeadiatly set my blade across his throat. His eyes narrowed, and a small huff came out of his tensed up lips. I smirked in success when I heard some yelling. I quickly tied the idiot up, and locked the door, racing to the deck where a battle surely awaited me.

AlfredPOV

The minute I saw the ship I knew my time had come. My time to shine. I quickly ran to the kitchen, and grabbed one of the larger knives Iggy had warned me not to touch. I ran upstairs, not caring what England said this time. I would fight this battle, and then I would win. I was determined. The battle started in a matter of seconds. I valiantly ran through larger legs, stabbing them as I went by. I just hoped it was none of my men.

Finally I found my one true goal; France. I climbed up to the deck where he stood, a smirk on my face.

"Hey France! I'm here to defeat you cause IM THE HERO!" I cried, and pointed my knife at him. He turned to look at me, a smile on his face.

"Really Mon Ami'?" he asked, and I felt my face turn red. He laughed again, rolled his eyes, and started coming towards me. Now was my chance…. And then I noticed something shine silver. I turned around quickly, to a man who had a gun, pointed at ME. Before France could yell at the man that I was precious, and couldn't be shot at, he was already pulling the trigger; and he did. Aimed right at my heart. You could hear the bullet fly across the boat.

-Back to Iggy-

The battle started so quickly I didn't even have time to check on America. I raced down to my room, pulling on my hat; and getting my best sword. My thoughts shot through my head, begging me to check on Alfred just for a second. This seemed like a very large battle. I also thought of Alexandra. Now that I knew she was a woman I felt all weird about it, like I should just stay and protect her. I knew she didn't need it though. She had proved that many times.

Ten little Indian boys went out to dine;

One choked his little self and then there were nine.

"I need to get to the battle quickly!"

Nine little Indian boys sat up very late;

One overslept himself and then there were eight.

Eight little Indian boys traveling in Devon;

One said he'd stay there and then there were seven.

"Maybe I should check on America…"

Seven little Indian boys chopping up sticks;

One chopped himself in halves and then there were six.

Six little Indian boys playing with a hive;

A bumblebee stung one and then there were five.

Five little Indian boys going in for law,

One got in Chancery and then there were four.

"I hope were not outnumbered."

Four little Indian boys going out to sea;

A red herring swallowed one and then there were three.

Three little Indian boys walking in the Zoo;

A big bear hugged one and then there were two.

Two little Indian boys sitting in the sun;

On got frizzled up and then there was one.

"Where is my bloody sword?"

One little Indian boy left all alone;

He went and hanged himself and then there were none.

Finally I grabbed my things and ran up to deck. I looked around quickly, and with a sinking heart; I noticed we were losing badly. I continued to fight though, stupidly not noticing America was facing France until it was too late. When I heard his familiar cry of triumph, I whipped around in horror. Why the bloody fuck was he out here? I noticed a man; very short with light black hair. He had a gun and was pointing it at AMERICA…! Before I could let out a horrified scream, another came before mine. I lost sight of America and felt numb tears streak my face. I shoved my sword in furry into the man who was standing in my way. When I did catch sight of him, I was relieved he wasn't hurt. So why was someone still screaming. Getting a better look, I saw the person who was hit by the bullet. It was not America. Horror seized my heart as I looked down upon the now dying Alexandra.

All little Indian boys gone;

Frosted bones lying in the sun.

**Remember to review/comment and favorite! :D REMEMBER TO SEND ME QUESTIONS~!**

**Iggy: Nisa doesn't own hetalia *slaps random person***


	9. QuestionAnswer

**Hurray~! Mk, so the question/answer thing is done (if you didn't send me your question I'll make another one of these chapters later) So please, enjoy~!**

**Finland: Nisa doesn't own hetalia hohoho~!**

Nisa: *sits in a cream chair facing France, Spain, Iggy, and Alfy* "Well hello~! Thanks for coming to talk with me today!" *smiles happily*

Iggy: *clears throaght* "Thank you for inviting us."

Spain: "Yeah! Thank you Senorita'~"

France: *winks perverdedly* "I always come when a beautiful woman calls."

Alfy: *looks around excidedly* "Thanks miss~!"

Nisa: *smiles happily* "Your welcome~ Okay, so anyway, some of our awesome readers have some questions for you~!"

Iggy: "What….? France! You said we were just coming for tea!" *glares at France*

Nisa: *laughs at Iggy* "Anywho, let's get started! The first question is from DominiqueChevalier for France! How does the skirt feel? You seem really comfortable so do you do cross-dress often at your homeland?"

France: *laughs creepily* "You mean the maid outfit? It felt _wonderful _I just love having my xxxxx have a nice breeze. Yes, we do often cross dress in my homeland~"

Nisa: O.e "No comment…"

Iggy: "FRANCE YOU DAMN FROG DON'T SCARE PEOPLE!"

France: LOL

Nisa: *still slightly disterbed* "Okay then… The next question is from DominiqueChevaleir again, for England. Mr. Kirkland! -serious voice- How is it that you did not notice a member of your crew was a female until...when...you know...?" *laughs quietly to self*

Iggy: 0.e… "Well um… Let's just say she was very manly, and-"

France: "It's just because he's gay and doesn't notice woman." *laughs and gets a pillow thrown in his face*

Iggy: "THAT IS NOT TRUE DAMMIT!" *turns bright red* "I just didn't notice untill the..um… accident."

Nisa: XD "Okay then… the next question is from DominiqueChevaleir to Spain. -throws a tomato at his face- Tomatina! Anyways, where's Romano? Isn't he feeling alone without you?

Spain: *picks up tomato and hugs it* "My poor Roma~!" *sobs quietly* "H-he didn't want to come~! I bet he's lonely though… My poor little tomato…" *sits in emo corner petting tomato*

Everyone else: 0.e

Nisa: "Again, no comment. Anywho, the last question from DominiqueChevaleir is to Alfy~ Aw...you adorable little guy! Do you like being a pirate with Arthur?"

Alfy: *grins happily* "I LOVE being a pirate with Iggy~" *smiles happily and hugs England* "It's so fun~"

Nisa: *fangirl squeal* "Your so cute….~ Anyway, the next question is from xXRedPokerGirlxX for England. Do you enjoy being a pirate?"

Iggy: *grins sadisticly* "I love being a pirate, like Alfred said. I find it very exciting, dramatic, and a challenge. You get to see some places you've never seen before, stab peop-" *France shoves a pillow into his face.

France: "England! Don't scare people!"

Nisa: …. "Okay then…? The next question is from PhantomPrussia to… Uh…. Me…? Ok, is Alaxandra Stefan's missing sister?"

Nisa: *death* "Uggggggg~! I can't tell you~! But you'l find out in the next chapter though~!"

Everyone: *gets up, thinking that's the end of questions.*

Nisa: "Wait~! I just have a couple more questions! Mk, _I _actually have a question for all of you." *grins evily*

Everyone: *sits back down*

Nisa: "Mk, so this first one if for France. Are you actually a pervert or just enjoy watching peoples reactions?"

France: *laughs creepily* "Mon ami', I am a pervert and proud to admit it~!"

Iggy: *facepalm*

Nisa: LOL "Okay, the next one is for Spain. Why do you think toamtoes are so cute…?"

Spain: *gasps* "Tomatoes are adorable~! They remind me about mi nino Roma…~"

Nisa: *nods in agreement* "Okay, so the next one is for both England and Alfy. How do servive you –Iggy's- cooking..?"

Iggy: *looks offended* "My cooking is wonderful!"

Alfy: "I secretly have my own food whenever I see Iggy." *nods seriously*

Iggy: "Wha-…?"

Nisa: "Okay! I have one more question from one of my friends~ she doesn't have an account yet. It's for England. Okay… Did you know you and Arthur are going to have a country together, and like, toatally fall in love~?"

Nisa: 0.e "Uhhh…. I feel the need to apologize for this question.." *head/desk*

Iggy: OoO *twitch* "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH THESE FANGIRLS!"

Alfy: "Uh…. Is our daughter/son at least cute…? *Iggy glares at him*

Nisa: LOL "Yup~"

Alfy: "Yay~!"

Iggy: *faints and dies of embarresment*

Nisa: :D "Okay then~! On that note, thanks for coming guys!" *shakes their hands*

Nisa: "People who are now reading this~! If your question wasn't put in, then I'll make another chapter later. Remember to review/comment and favorite~!"

**XD That was so fun to write.. Hope you enjoyed~! Please remember to review/comment and favorite~**


	10. To die or not to die

**OMG~! So so so so soooo sorry for not updating sooner! I blame it on school~ Anywho, the chapter you've been waiting for~ OH YEAH~! I got another question for France~ Also, If you still have a question, feel free to comment!**

**Nisa: "Mk, so France, hows Canada? Do you miss him?"**

**France: *gets all teary eyed* "I think Mattie is okay~! AND OF COUSRSE I MISS HIM! I just don't think that he would like the life of a pirate...**

**Nisa: *nods* "Tis okay Francis."**

**Poland: "Leik, Nisa totally doesn't own Hetalia~!"**

You can shed tears that she is gone,  
>or you can smile because she has lived.<br>You can close your eyes and pray that she'll come back,  
>or you can open your eyes and see all she's left.<br>Your heart can be empty because you can't see her,  
>or you can be full of the love you shared.<br>Or you can do what she'd want:  
>smile, open your eyes, love and go on<p>

I knew I had been hit, I wasn't an idiot. What I couldn't explain though, was why I had done it. Of course I would like to say I would have died instantly for someone else; truthfully, I don't think I would. My number one thing I had to do was seeing my brother; trying to get him back home. So why, why would I waste that chance to save someone I had known for about a year. I knew I was going to die; I wasn't going to lie to myself. It was hopeless. I could feel my heart fluttering hopelessly, like a trapped bird. For some reason my chest aced to let it go. Soft little drops fell on my face, feeling like cold fairy dust. I couldn't tell if it was my own, or the person standing over me. I wanted ever so desperately to comfort them, to reassure I was okay with this; it was my time. I couldn't no matter I struggled. Wet sticky tears streamed down my cheeks, and I knew they were my own. As I struggled to stay conscious I caught some people begging, and talking.

"Please Alexandra! I'm sorry, just don't leave me, okay?"

"Alexandra, don't fall asleep, you hear me?" It surprised me that it was a French accent. Did France actually put aside a battle for me? I was too drowsy to be touched.

"Why? Why dammit? You can't die, you hear me? I still owe you!' I wanted to smile, knowing this was my own Arthur. I could almost picture his face, angry, upset, grateful, and flustered. I so desperately wanted to snap back,

"Of course I'm not going to die!" but I couldn't give out false hope. My thoughts went back to Alfred. Asking myself again, why did I take the bullet? Over the time I had spent with him, I realized he had grown on me. I had even considered him as my new little brother. A spasm racked my body as I thought of my brother. Little Stefan... all alone, and I had failed him. If he was dead at least I could see him in heaven.

"A-Alexandra?" a new horrified gasp called out. I struggled against the current of sleep, wanting to see the new voice. It sounded familiar, like I lost dream. I succeeded in opening one brown eye, and stared at the newcomer. He looked like me, what I had imagined I would look like as a young boy. I almost thought he was related to me for a minut- wait. Related. To me. Stefan? As I gazed upon my baby brother, the pain in my chest deepened. I cried out, in pain and relief. I had found him. Did this mean that my job was over? Could I die like this, peacefully? I knew the answer to it before I had the chance to think it. No. I would not just leave him like this. I would not leave Alfred. I would not leave Arthur. Dammit, I refused to leave any of them. They were my family now, and I hated seeing them like this.

"Stefan." I murmured, and turned my head towards him in a small smile. His eyes over brimmed with tears, and I felt a rush of affection. He grabbed my hand, screaming and yelling franticly about how I couldn't leave. _I won't. _I promised myself, and them. I finally felt a cool cloth being put on my wound, and with a sigh of content, passed out.

- Back to Iggy-

The only thing I could think to say was,

"Why the bloody hell would you do that?" I felt angry at her, and angry at myself. No ounce of me was mad at Alfred; I just couldn't bear it. My anger deepened even further when Stefan saw Alexandra. Apparently that was his older sister. Of all times, why did he have to find out now? After addmeadiatly killing the man with the gun – I stabbed him a couple of times after he was dead- I was surprised to see France tending to her wounds. He actually looked bloody serious. I tried helping, but I just got in the way. After a while, I just stood back, furious. Why I wasn't sad, or anything probably was because I hated feeling sad. It was one of my weaknesses; feeling sad. It also killed me seeing Alfred a teary mess. He was probably hysterical, and I was surprised he hadn't rushed into my arms yet.

"Is she going to live?" I demanded for the umpteenth time. Finally I could tell France had had enough because he yelled at me,

"Oi! I said shut up dammit! I'm trying you idiot!" I could tell he was desperate for her not to die. I knew France had a deep respect for women who sacrificed themselves for the innocent. It was probably because of his famous female warriors. After that I shut up, still pacing around the deck. I heard Alexandra shriek, which made me wince. I couldn't take this anymore.

AlexandraPOV

_Where am I? This place is really bright. Am I dead? No, I promised I wouldn't So where am I?_I was floating, stark naked. Oh well, no one else was here. I opened my eyes, looking around my empty little space. I saw nothing. I turned around, and gasped. There was a huge pulsing black hole, and I could tell it was slowly taking over my little white space. For some reason, I was deathly afraid of this thing. Who wouldn't? I could no longer hear the desperate cries anymore, and I took that as a warning. Suddenly I felt a flash a heat, and a little breath. I whipped around, and too my astonishment, I saw another version of myself. This Alexandra had pure white wings, a halo, and a short white tunic. I felt myself gaping, and quickly shut my mouth. She opened he bronze eyes and gave me an eerie glare.

"What?" I demanded, and glared right back at her.

"Are you coming or not?" her icy words stung me, and I took a step back.

"What do you mean?" I asked, now puzzled.

"To a better place; beyond." _Well that helped_… I thought irritated.

"Is that back to the ship?" I asked, waiting for her reply. She shook her glossy raven hair, and frowned.

"Why would you want to go back there? It's so much better beyond."

"I made a promise to myself."

"Is that so?" she asked, and I had a strong urge to punch her.

"I'm not going to die. I'm going back."

"Good luck with that." She shrugged, and disappeared as quickly as she came.

"Bitch." I muttered, and laughed when I realized that was me. I also remembered that I forgot to ask how to get back. I turned around, and noticed the black was larger. For a second I concentrated on it, and it dimmed. Gasping for breath, I realized how much that tired me. I bet all I had to do was get rid of the black thing, and I would be free. I concentrated again on it, narrowing my eyes. Sweat dripped off my brow, but I couldn't wipe it off. Finally I could see a little brown door behind it, and my excitement bubbled. The thing pushed and pulsed, but I could tell it was getting weaker. Finally, as I was about to collapse, the black hole flickered and went out. I rushed over to the door, and tugged it open. A blinding white light greeted me.

AlfredPOV

I had never been so terrified and upset in my life. Knowing what Alexandra did for me, made me cry even harder than I was. It was even harder when Stefan found out that was his sister. Finally I had broken, and buried myself into England. He patted my back, whispering comfort, but it didn't help. Finally England picked me up and carried me back to his room. I noticed through tears that it was dark outside, and I gladly buried myself under the covers. England told me he would be back, after checking on Alexandra. He came back with Stefan, and I could tell he needed me to comfort him. For the rest of the night Stefan and I held on to each other; waking up at random times and dreaming fitfully. The last thing I thought was,

_Thank you for saving me Xavier._

Will I survive?

The next day or the next?

For just surviving today makes my heart flutter;

Not knowing what tomorrow brings.

~ Natalia Kirkland

**I hope you liked my little poem~ :3 Remember to review/comment and favorite! Also, if you have a question, feel free to PM me~!**

**Iggy: Nisa doesn't own Hetalia. *flips hair***


	11. Home Part 1

**He?eeyyyyyyy:3 so I'm up with the new chapter~ sadly though, I think I've lost some readers... *death* LEIK PLEASE COME BACK~! Actually, there is only two more chapters in this book ;~; I was thinking of doing a new Hetalia fanfic though :D so... This is your last chance to comment and ask a question~ anywho, enjoy!**

**Sealand: Nisakeehl doesn't own hetalia! (I WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD~!)**

**Nisa: 0-0 that's nice sealand...**

The first thing I felt coming back was the strength in my chest. It burned like a tiny fire, slowly spreading and burning. I was able to feel my heartbeat flutter slowly- but surely. I thought hazily about being able to see Stefan. If I wasn't so tired, I would've grinned slightly. Now I could go home to my family, and everything would go back to normal. Normal. It was a word that I had come to crave and cherish. The past year had defiantly not been normal. I thought of my mom, my dad, and even my friends. I could now not have to worry about fighting for my life, or having survive on bad cooking. I could finally feel clean and not grimy. I could freely be a woman, and go back to my studies. I could even get married if I wanted to. The happy parts were endless, but then I started thinking of the bad things that will happen. I would miss the freedom and respect here- the wind blowing on my face all the time. I didn't even know if Stefan would leave willingly. It's not like I was cruel enough to force him to leave. My parents were also a problem. What if they didn't accept us, or we're furious? What if they tossed us out on the streets, never to see us again? What if my father got so angry that he would beat us? The possibilities were endless. It was driving me insane.

I also didn't just wanted to abandon Arthur and Alfred. What would they do without me? I knew they had both grown to like me, Alfred especially. What about Arthur? I didn't think he'd force me to stay here... And then I remembered my debt. Of course I couldn't leave. I still owed him ten years. I still had nine years to go. What about Stefan? I knew he wouldn't leave me, and would stay. This wasn't the life I wanted for him though. Maybe I could get the money from my parents. Surely they would help bail us out. I didn't want to leave though! Ugh, this was so confusing! I wanted to leave, but I also didn't. What should I do? Waste Stefan's future life as a noble, and have us stay here? Or should I give him the freedom he's never really had before? The warm fluttery feeling ran through my feet, and I wriggled my toes painfully. I tried opening my eyes, and they flustered open. I looked around, looking at France and Arthur, asleep next to me on the floor. They were so considerate...

My eyes fluttered closed, and I bit back tears of frustration. What was I supposed to do? Maybe I should ask Arthur about it. He'll know the best thing to do. I let myself start to drift asleep, knowing the next day would be filled with tears and happiness. The questions could be asked later.

-Back to Iggy-

The reunion between the two siblings were very tear filled. It made me feel all mushy inside -I hated that feeling- so I just let them have their fun, and turned to face my thoughts. I still hadn't asked Alexandra why she had done it. I also didn't know what she would do next. If she wanted to leave, then well, I wouldn't try to stop her. Even if she still owed me nine years, she had paid them back the minute she took the bullet for Alfred. I knew that if she left Alfred wouldn't be too happy about it. He might even be a bit difficult. What about me? Would I miss Alexandra? While it was true she had become a good friend and crew mate, I never had romantic feelings about her. Those feelings were reserved for someone else. I sighed, pulling my hand through my hair. If Alexandra left, I knew it was time for America to be going home as well. His people needed him, and frankly, he had experienced enough pirate stuff for a lifetime.

"Hey Arthur, can I talk to you for a moment?" Alexandra asked from behind me. I nodded, and let her lead me to a corner of the deck.

"I've been thinking... Should Stefan stay, or leave? I mean, I know I have a debt, so-" I held up my hand to stop her. I shook my head slowly, knowing what she was going to say.

"Alexandra, you payed of your debt the moment you took the bullet for Alfred. You no longer owe me anything." it hurt me a bit, but I knew both the siblings deserved a good noble life. Her eyes got wide, and tears started springing up in the corners. I couldn't tel, if I had offended her, or just made her happy. I was a by surprised when she threw her arms around me though. I patted her head awkwardly, waiting for her to calm down.

"- but Arthur, I don't want to leave! I mean, I do want Stefan to have a good life and for my family t be reunited, but I can't just leave you and Alfred!" she cried out frustrated, and pulled away. I thought for a moment, wondering how I should reply to this.

"I think you and Stefan should go back and lead a normal life." I said gently, giving her shoulders a little squeeze. She glanced up at me, and I could tell what her decision was. She hugged me again, and this time, I hugged back.

Telling Alfred would be hard. He would surely be upset that she was leaving I as few weeks, and the fact that I was making him go back home.

"Alfred?" I called gently, knocking, and stepped into our cabin. He looked up, looking mildly surprised. There was something different in his face that looked more older, wiser.

"What is it?" I sighed, and sat down next to him. He climbed into my lap, and I held him tight. I knew that soon he would be too big for this as well.

"Alexandra and Stefan are leaving to go back home." I said as gently as I could. He looked up at me, anger, sadness, and hopelessness flashing through his eyes.

"What? No way!" he cried, and jumped up. I sighed, slowly standing up. He shook his head and started muttering to himself. I crossed my arms and waited for him to get over it.

"They'll be leaving in two days, so make sure to say goodbye to them." I said firmly. I felt bad for playing the mean card, but sometimes it had to be done.

"No!" he said loudly, and crossed his arms. I almost laughed at him; his angry little face was funny looking. He glared at me, as if reading my thoughts, and loudly opened shoved open the door. I rubbed my eyebrows, sighing, knowing he was probably just going off to pout in a corner. Just wait until I told him he had to leave.

AlexandraPOV

I knew telling Stefan that we were leaving would be hard. I knew Arthur had told Alfred by the look on his face. I walked slowly down the steps, and to Stefan's cabin. I knocked once, and entered. He looked up at me with happy eyes, jumped up, and hugged me tightly, as if still not believing I was really here. I smiled a bit, and say down on the bed with him.

"Stefan, we're leaving in two days." I said as gently and softly as I could. His head looked up at mine sharply, and I drew in my breath.

"What? No, I'm not leaving," he cried valiantly and stood up quickly, crossing his arms. I could tell he was slightly confused and upset, but I had already made this choice for us. I sighed, and motioned for him to sit back down. He obliged. I started explaining about how this was best for us, and how we were going to see mom and dad, but I could tell he wasn't buying it. He buried his head in his hands for moment and let out an angry hum. I rolled my eyes, and patted his back.

"Stefan, this is the best thing for us." I said quietly, and he shook his head again stubbornly. "Arthur let up my debt, and he told me the best thing to do was to leave. I wanted to stay here also, but I want you and me to lead a better life."

"Does it has to be in two days though?" he asked almost pleadingly. I shook my head sadly, knowing his pain. I didn't want to leave either.

That night everyone had a goodbye sort of celebration, which made me even sadder than I was. Even France stayed and didn't try to rape me. When everyone went off to bed, I found I couldn't sleep. I was leaving tomorrow. It seemed much too soon. I jumped a bit when I noticed Arthur was standing on the deck as well, looking up at the stars. He caught my eye, and mad Eli's way down to where I was. He shook his head in a heels, and he just stood there for about a half and hour, just watching the night sky. Finally Arthur broke the science by saying suddenly,

"You know, I'm actually England." I paused, and snorted at him. He looked at me kind of annoyed, and I didn't get why he would crack such a stupid joke. "I seriously am!" he cried, but his lips lifted into a grin. He smiled back, not wanting to argue.

"Mhm... That's nice, England." I teased playfully, swatting at his arm. He rolled his eyes, and snorted in retort.

"Believe what you want." he sighed, and crossed his arms. We lapsed into a comfortable silence again, before I said,

"I'm really going to miss you guys."

" I know, us too." he murmured and gazed up at the moon. "- but this is the right thing to do for you and Stefan." he pointed out. I nodded my head in agreement, though slightly put off. I still really didn't want to leave. I'm going to have to take Alfred home as well," he said forlornly, and rubbed his hands together. I looked at him and bit surprised, but understanding. I just nodded, and it became silent again.

"Well, goodnight Alexandra. We have a big day tomorrow." he said softly, and turned to leave.

"Goodnight." I whispered back to him. I spent the rest of the night gazing at the stars.

-The next morning-

The first thing I thought when I woke up was, "Well shit, today I have to leave." of course then I got all mopey and refused to talk to any of my crew mates. Ridiculous? Well of course. I sighed, flipping my hair to the side. It actually had gotten quite long. I sighed, going back to my cabin to pack up all my belongings. Over the past year, I had gotten a pretty large bag of treasure. Arthur believed that if we find it, we get to keep it. Luckily since I was good at fighting I collected tons of gold and gems. At least if my parents threw us back into the streets we could survive for a while until tracking down Arthur. I mentally slapped myself for being so upset and sad. For my last day here I should celebrate with my mates, and enjoy the day with Arthur and Alfred. I stood up, and forced myself to try to look cheerful. I walked out of my room, and towards Stefan's. He had also been pouting, and I couldn't blame him. He had known these people for about three years. I knocked loudly, and called boisterously,

"Oi! Stefi! Come on out! What aren't you hanging out with your friends upstairs? I heard Arthur was actually making something edible for lunch today!" I almost smiled on my last line, but I wanted to sound serious. I heard a hum of annoyance in retort. I rolled my eyes, and just barged in. He looked up at me with annoyance, and I cracked a smile.

"I'm tired." he grumped, and shoved his face in a nearby pillow. I smiled, and sat down next to him. My chest aced with happiness at the sight of him. If only I could put into words how much he meant to me. I dragged him up and pulled him out the door. We both squinted at the sudden sunlight.

"Stefan! Alexandra!" a familiar voice chirped. I smiled at the now running Alfred, and ruffled his hair a bit. His eyes were shining bright blue like the sky, and I realized I would miss them so much. I smiled softly at him, and let both of the boys run off together. I knew this would be the last time.

"Alexandra." a voice said gently from behind me. I turned and grinned, knowing it must be my Arthur. He smiled softly back, and took my hand. My chest tightened and I felt like crying again. It was just so hard to leave all of a sudden! How could he be so calm? It was almost frustrating. He led me to the back, and I let myself slip a tear or two.

"What is it?" I asked, hoping that he would just beg me to stay, and never let me go. Yet he didn't and instead, told me something worse.

"Your parents have decided to take their own boat to pick you and Stefan up. How they found out you two were even here is beyond my knowledge. They apparently believe that you have been captured, so have announced open fire against us." I gasped openly, and felt my head spin faster and faster. How did they find out? It's impossible! I jumped up, and towards the side of the boat, as if trying to see their approaching ship.

"No." I choked out, and my fist went onto the side of the boat. My plan had been for them to just drop us off at the port, not have my parents actually meet the crew! Even worse, they were planning to attack them because they thought I hadn't left willingly. I knew what I had to do though. The choice had always been obvious, I was just blinded by selfishness. I would make an example of myself. Hopeful stopping their fight. Arthur came up behind me and started talking. I ignored him though, because I was afraid of my plan. I wondered if it hurt to die.

-Back to Iggy-

I sighed, knowing it was a bad idea to tell Alexandra. My plan was to drop of Alfred with Ireland for a couple of days, and escape the battle itself. Was it wrong to abandon my men? Yes; but some things had to be done no matter how horrible. This was pure self-preservation. I had no idea what would happen to Alexandra and Stefan. If they decided not to stay, I would come back in two months and look for them at the dock, where they should be waiting. Maybe I should tell Alexandra I would be back in case they decided to come with me. Maybe they could even live with Alfred in America. Then he wouldn't be so lonely. I wrote my plan down on a paper, and snuck off to put it in her room. Setting down the note I sighed, and wished there would have been a different outcome for us. Oh well, it was to late now.

AlexandraPOV

I sighed, looking around the room. I had already explained in a letter why I had sacrificed myself, and surely, they would understand. I was hoping the fight wouldn't even happen and I could leave peacefully. A tiny voice inside my head asked, why sacrifice yourself to stop a fight? Wouldn't that make them fight even more? I knew the voice was right, but I didn't want to think about it. I really did want to stay, but it was too late now. Why was I so blind that I didn't even notice what I was going to leave behind? I would lose freedom, Arthur, Alfred, and my crew mates. I would never be able to fight with France ever again, or get drunk with my crew mates. I would be expected to start a family, and be silent at all times. I would be like a glass doll; nice to look at, but never used. I enjoyed being free like a bird. I bit my lip, and sealed the letter. I put it on the desk for anyone to see, and went upstairs to wait for the upcoming battle.

It was about another hour before we saw England -the land- approaching. Everyone suddenly tensed, and I grabbed Stefan's hand. I hadn't told him about what was going to happen to keep him safe. I prayed we would all make it out alive.

Finally I could see the dock, and to my horror, I could see people with torches waiting. My throat constricted, and I wanted to yell up to Arthur, "Wait! I change my mind!" but I couldn't. We were spreading approaching the deck quickly. I glanced down at Stefan, feeling the not in my stomach grow bigger. His face was contorted in confusion and fear. I gulped, and held he hand tighter. I think it just made things worse.

"Were approaching!" Arthur called out, and men scrambled to get their swords and guns.

"What's happening!" Stefan whispered to me fearfully, and drew closer into me. I just shook my head, and looked straight forward. I was wearing my best outfit, same with Stefan. I saw my mother in the crowd, her face twisted in rage and anger. I could almost believe she was glaring at me. I could hardly breathe as we touched deck, and they let us off. I almost cried in relief. Were they letting us go without a fight! Arthur put something in my pocket as a past him, and I dared not look into his bright green eyes. I probably would have burst out crying anyway. Once we were onto the dock, my parents both rushed forward and grabbed us. They didn't even bother t say hello. My mother dragged us down the street, and away from the ship. What was happening? It looked like she was trying to get away from something. I looked back, and as I did, I heard screams and shouts fill the air. I was so started that I screamed out as well. I shook free of my mother, and dashed back around the corner. What I saw made me cry out in fear and horror. The men who had gathered around the deck were attacking Arthur's ship

**OMG THAT WAS LONG~! Six pages~ *death* anywho, remember to review/comment and favorite! :D**

**Iggy: Nisa doesn't own hetalia *eats fish and chips***


	12. Home Part 2

**Heeeyyyyyy~~~ So this is the last chapter chapter D: but right now im doing a prolougue thingy, so no, there is still one more chapter :D I feel sad this is almost over T^T but I have an idea for another hetalia fanfic~! So keep a lookout for a new book~ Anywho, enjoy!**

**Iggy: Nisa doesn't own Hetalia *stabs France***

**Nisa: :~:**

My heart sunk as I watched the battle before me commerce. I could hardly even tell who was who. I looked around quickly before dashing across the street and back towards the dock. I quickly shoved my hood over my head so that no one could tell who I was, and ran faster. In two minutes I was already on the deck, frantically searching for Arthur. Finally caught sight of his golden locks and pushed my way towards him. I realized with a start though, that I had no weapon. So I shoved a random guy down, and took his sword while he sat on the ground, startled.

"Arthur!" I screamed, and grabbed his arm. He whipped around, paring to attack. When seeing me though, he lowered his sword and grabbed my arm. He lead us to a hidden closet on the ship and shoved both of us inside. I surveyed him over quickly, looking for wounds. Thankfully he had none, and I could release my breath.

"I have to stop this battle." I exclaimed quickly, and started breathing hard. In closed spaces had always been a problem for me. He just nodded slowly, and took me back into the battle. I watched men be stabbed, shoved, and even someone lit on fire. I wished I could close my eyes, but I couldn't. We both somehow made it off the street, and our shoes hit the cobbled street in a smacking sort of way. I wondered dazed where we were going, but I didn't have much time to think.

"Where is your house located?" he said finally. I pointed north, and so we both dashed that way.

"Why are we going to my house?" I cried over the wind rushing by us. Arthur didn't answer, but held my wrist tight. My house drew closer and closer, its pail shutters banging in the sharp oceans wind. I drew in my breathe when I saw Stefan sitting on the porch, his head in his hands.

"Stefan!" I cried when we approached, and he looked up sharply. He grinned in relief when seeing me, and ran towards us. Arthur turned to both of us, and nodded. As he turned to leave I grabbed his wrist, planning to go with him.

"I have to go. Another ship is waiting for me." he said gruffly. I gasped, and dropped my arm. He was just planning to drop me off and then leave his men to die? He looked down at his feet, and shuffled them nervously. My eyes narrowed into hard slits and I grabbed his shoulder.

"Your men. You're just going to let them die?" my voice was dangerously low and my face was cold and hard. He nodded, and closed off any emotion on his face. It killed me to see him like this. He nodded once, and took off. That was it then? The end of our adventure was running away? Letting innocent people die? I shook my head, and was about to run off back towards the ship. I whipped my head around to see Stefan slowly shaking his head. He led me back to the house, and I couldn't think. Was this the end for me?

The next following year was hard. My parents were extremely over bearing, and never let us leave the house alone. It was like they were afraid we would leave again. We had nowhere to go anymore though. I no longer trusted Arthur, seeing how he just abandoned his crew. I was forced to live a life a woman, something I really didn't miss. My chest started asking all the time after that. Stefan was sent off to a boarding school, so I could no longer consult in him. In the end my parents decided to make an arranged marriage. They chose a man with a straight jaw, and cold unforgiving eyes. I could tell he secretly loathed me, but was just in for the money. It wasn't like I was ugly, I was actually very pretty.

We had a large beautiful wedding; too bad my heart was with someone else. It was a week after we got married that I started to become afraid of my new husband. He was rash, quick to anger, and made me flinch whenever I saw his cold as death eyes. He was never gentle, never considering my everyday pain. Once he even told me that a woman is just a decoration; they are useless. Me of course, being an angry bitch at the time, snapped back at him, declaring that whoever would think that is a pure and udder frog. That was the first time he hit me. It wasn't the last.

I would like to say my death was peaceful, and that I died at a happy old age. Sadly, that wasn't the case at all. I doubt anyone will find out who murdered me. Of course, I knew. It had been a dark angry night, and I could tell something was wrong with my husband. We had only been married for a month, and I already openly hated him. On the outside we were a kind, happy couple. Really we just tore each other down, hating every fiber within each other. He killed me with a lamp. I know a very un-heroic ending for a former pirate. He had snuck up on me; I didn't even know he was coming. I look back at all the mistakes I made, but my greatest regret was leaving the ship.

That was the only time in my life that I felt respected, and free. I remember what Arthur told me, that he was England. What if he wasn't joking? It would have been very strange if it was true. If he was, would that mean that Alfred was America, the new English colony? The possibilities were endless. So yes, that's the end of the best part of my life. No one will ever truly know what happened to me, and that makes me glad. Now I won't imagine Arthur laughing at me, and shaking his head, wondering how I could have possibly got myself killed with a lamp.

-THE END-

**LEIK ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO~! Please remember to review/comment! ;D**


	13. Prologue

**:~: Yup. This is it. Last chapter in mai book... *death* I just wanted to thank all of you for your support, and all that stuff. Seriously... this thing is liek my child... thats going away to collage D: So thanks, and remember to look out for my new book!**

**All the Hetalia characters: Nisa doesn't own Hetalia!**

**Nisa: X-X**

I jumped up suddenly, my breath fast and quick. Beads of sweat dotted my face, and I slowly sunk back into my bed. I glanced quickly over at my lover, before lying down again. I couldn't sleep though. I truly hadn't thought of Alexandra in years. I don't even know what happened to her. My partners snore filled the air, and I tried to get comfortable. I tried going back to sleep, but it was impossible. Images of Alexandra haunted my thoughts, and made me want to know what happened to her even more. Without thinking or knowing, I let out a sharp cry of memories. Alfred bounced up, looking wildly around before grabbing my waist. I let out a snort, and pushed him off.

"Arthur, are you okay? Did you have a nightmare again? Are ghosts attacking?" I laughed at Alfred's concerned face.

"Do you remember Alexandra, you know, from our pirate days?" I said softly, getting a sentimental look on my face. His expression furrowed, and the grown man thought hard. Finally he whispered,

"Is she the girl who saved my life?" I nodded, pressing my forehead on his chest.

"What do you think happened to her?" I murmured, and burrowed into him some more. I knew he was probably thinking what to say so I interrupted.

"Of course I know she's dead, but I wonder what happened to her and Stefan after I left them. What if I was wrong? I know Alexandra. She probably regretted it in the end."

"How about tomorrow we look her up online? She was a noble, right?" I smiled to myself, and pulled away. We both settled down, his hands firmly around my waist, and we drifted asleep.

-The next morning-

After a breakfast of pancakes (with smiley faces- a courtesy of Alfred) we both dashed towards the computer. I was both excited and hesitant. What if I learned something I really didn't want to know? I glanced nervously at Alfred, but he was cool and collected looking (for the first time in his life.) He popped open the Internet and started typing in her name.

**Alexandra Miaso Nightingale**

He clicked enter, and we waited for it to load. I tapped my foot anxiously and almost jumped when Alfred grabbed my hand. I squeezed it, and let out a hum when it opened. I started reading it.

**Alexandra Nightingale was born in England on July 4th ( Alfred let out a snort) and had a younger brother (Stefan) a mother, Illa Nightingale, and her father, Jonathan Nightingale. Not much is known about her, but she was missing for two years before coming back. Historians don't know where she went, but she came back in the year 1567. After coming back though, her parents described her as 'not entirely there' like she was still wherever she had been previously. The next year after she came back she was married to a general named Sam Shilkings. Sadly, after a month after they were married, she was murdered. No one knows who or how-**

I gasped, not wanting to read any more of it. She was murdered. I was hoping she had just died at an old age, or at least after having plenty of children. Also the fact that they have no idea who did it frightens me. I looked back, and started reading again.

**- she was killed. All the doctors knew was that she had her skull smashed open by some unknown object. Her parents believe that she was killed by a man she called 'Artie' (I gasped and winced at this) This had never been proven true, so it still remains a mystery today. All she left behind for a clue was a not addressed to someone she called 'England' as in a person, not the land mass.**

**Click here to see note**

I quickly clicked it, not caring if Alfred was done reading or not. I knew the note was addressed to me. At first I wondered how she could have possibly known I was England when I remembered I told her, right before she left. I scrolled down to see a picture of a note. I zoomed in and started reading.

_My Dear England,_

_You probably will never ever read this letter, and that makes me sad. I have no one to talk to any more (Stefan left for boarding school, can you believe it?) So I decided to talk to an imaginary you. I'm afraid England. You don't even know how much. I now know I should never had left any of you. My parents are cold hearted and over bearing. I can't even go to a market by myself. So forget me escaping with you, that was just a dream that could never be real. Anyway, back to why I'm scared. He's watching me. All the time. In public, we act happy. Really though, we hate each other. IT hit me last night. I don't know what to do! I used to be so strong, but now, I'm just like any other woman! I can't take IT anymore. IT makes me feel so dead, so cold, that I feel like I will never be warm again. Oh, how I miss you so much! (and the blue eyed one of course.) I fear I'm starting to go slightly mad. I know it's not normal for voices to be talking to me, and to see you everywhere I go. Your blonde hair and- wait. I don't dare describe you. What if IT finds this? I'm so scared so scared so scared... I see them everywhere. I'm so so sorry England. I should have listened to you. It's too late now though. I'm afraid my time is short._

_With so much love,_

_Alexandra_

I buried my head into my hands, eyes wide open. Look what I had done to this poor girl! I had practically led her to her death! I should never had helped her. I should have left her alone. Who was IT? She never uses he's or she's in her letter. I know who the blue eyed one is though. Of course it's Alfred. With so much love. That's what she said. I bet, if she saw me now, she would laugh at me, and ask in a teasing voice,

"Arthur you idiot, don't get so down on yourself! Come on! Be a man!" what sickened me was that she knew she was about to die. She knew who was going to kill her. She didn't even try to stop it. She sounded so terrified, wondering why she was going mad. Of course, I knew the truth. Once you have tasted pure freedom, there's no going back. I glanced at Alfred, and he had a stony cold face, glaring at the computer. I out my hand on his, and squeezed tightly.

"She's in a better place now."

- In heaven-

I looked down upon those two idiots, a small smile forming on my lips. I smiled even wider when they started kissing passionately. I knew that they would get together one day! I glared at Nisa who was watching as well. Up here, she was my best friend. She taught me about yaoi (I love love love it~!) and about... Other things. My husband (me and Nisa called him an ass-hat) was being tortured in hell (Thank the lord) and my parents and Stefan were up here with me. I occasionally saw Stefan hanging around other boys his age, but it made me sad to watch him.

"Look up Stefan you dolts!" I cried, and threw an imaginary rock at them. Of course, nothing happened. It was still fun to do though. I was shocked though, when Arthur looked up at me, a confused look on his face.

"Did you hear something?" I laughed as Alfred froze and a horrified look crossed his face.

"Do you think she's here? Ohmygawd shes coming back to kill us!" and grabbed Arthur. He scoffed and pulled away.

"Idiot. Of course she's not here. Even if she was, why would she kill us?" an evil grin crossed my face, and I was tempted to scare them even more. Sadly though, that was against the rules. Arthur turned back to the computer and murmured,

"Let's look up Stefan."

-Back to Iggy-

I quickly looked up Stefan, knowing that's what Alexandra wanted us to do. I pretended I couldn't see her (so I wouldn't scare Alfred) but I desperately wanted to talk to her, maybe find out who killed her. The computer loaded, and we both sat down.

**Stefan Rubert Nightingale was born on February 15th (also his father's birthday.) not much is known about him, but we know he was also gone with his sister (Alexandra.) Sadly, he only lived to be fifteen. After his sister death, he committed suicide, hanging himself. (Alfred whimpered at at this) All he left for his grieving parents was a note, explaining why he had done it.**

**A look at the note.**

I quickly clicked the link, and waited for the screen to pop up. Finally it did, and I could read it.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_Right now you're probably grieving for me and Alexandra. He threatened to kill me. He told me things, evil things. He said this was the best way that I could see her again. Alexandra said never to say his name, so he doesn't get in trouble with the police. If you're reading this, (she told me to call you Iggy) then I hope you know what you did to our family. I hope you know I hate you for what you did to her. She can't stop talking about you anymore. When we still lived in the same house, she would get up and go to my room, murmuring nonsense. I hate you! No... Wait... I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it, please, please forgive me! Please take back my words! She loved you, and that was the truth._

_Stefan_

We both gasped at the letter, and I scanned over his stinging words and then his apology. In my heart, I knew he was telling the truth. I did ruin this family. I made a family go crazy, a girl die, thus making her younger brother commit suicide. Apparently from the looks of the note, he had been crazy as well.

"Oh god... England, what if he wants revenge? I don't think I can take this..." Alfred groaned to himself. I, on the other hand, was not listening. I did see Alexandra. I have to talk to her without Alfred.

"Alfred love, can you leave the room for a moment?" I asked quickly, and prayed he would just do as I say. He just stared at me curiously, and left the room. I let out a sigh, and looked directly into Alexandra's cold, dead eyes.

AlexandraPOV

Was Arthur looking at me? What was he planning? Why could he even see me!

"Arthur...?" I asked uncertain, and took a hesitant step towards him.

"Alexandra?" he replied, and I gasped openly. He could see me!

"Yes! Arthur, can you see and hear me?"

"Yes love, I can. I just need to ask you two questions. Who killed you? How did it happen?" I frowned, and scrunched up my nose.

"My ass- hat of a husband." I muttered angrily. I turned pink though, when he asked about how.

"-and, I uh, got killed with a lamp." I said sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head. I could still faintly feel a bump. He laughed, and I turned red.

"A lamp? A former pirate, got killed by a lamp?" he chuckled, and I crossed my arms huffing.

" I bet one day you're going to die by choking on your horrid food." I said smugly, and he turned red.

"I am not." he muttered, and crossed his arms. Suddenly, I felt a pull and I knew it was time for me to go back. I jumped forward desperately, until I was nose to nose with Arthur. I knew he loved Alfred, and I was happy for them.

"Thank you." I murmured, and kissed him lightly, and I was gone.

-Back to Iggy-

After inviting Alfred back in, I still couldn't stop touching my lips. I felt bad, knowing that she knew I didn't love her. I guiltily kissed Alfred, but the feeling disappeared. Her thoughts told me she was happy for me, for us.

Even after the next following year, I didn't forget Alexandra. I told France, (he got a little teary) and Spain (who slightly knew her.) I reported to my government, telling the queen of my discovery. She didn't even ask how I had found out, and I was glad. I knew I would never forget the girl who made me smile, laugh, and make me feel wondering. I could now answer the question I had asked myself long ago about Alfred. Why do I care? The answer was simple. I loved him.

**The end**

**てぇ荏ン**

**So thats it~ Hope you enjoyed it! Please remember to review/comment and favorite! :D**


End file.
